Sleep Creep
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: Bevin. They're on a camping trip and Ben can't sleep. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack to do with Alien force.

**Sleep Creep**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were all camping with Grandfather Max and they had all settled down for the night. Well most of them had anyway. Their sleeping bags were on the ground, Max, Kevin, Gwen then Ben at the very end. Max, Kevin and Gwen were all fast asleep but Ben however, kept shuffling. He couldn't stop moving. He wasn't tired at all. "I can't beleive they all went to bed at nine." he whispered to himself, "What kinda crappy heroes are they?". On the verge of screaming, he queitly crept out of his sleeping bag and crawled over to Kevins, poking him. "Psst" he hissed. He shook Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin, wake up."

"...nn?"

"Kevin, wake up." he whsipered. Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. "Wakey, wakey".

"...nnn? What?" Kevin whispered quietly, closing his eyes.

"I'm not tired." he moaned.

The goth raised an eye brow. "...so?"

"I need some one to talk too. I've been up for hours and I can't sleep. The sound of crikets is driving me crazy." Ben bent next to Kevins head so he could hear him. Kevin wasn't paying much attention to him.

"... I don't care..." Kevin said as he fell back asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, I'm so bored..." he whined. He poked his head into Kevin's sleeping bag and nuzzled his face into Kevin's neck like a child. A child Kevin really wanted strangle right now. Ben whined again, resting his head on the boys chin.

"Wake your cousin then..." Kevin said. Ben snuggled in annoyence under Kevin's chin. "Pleeeease Kevin!" he begged. He couldn't take the silence of being awake by himself anymore, and if acting like a three year old was going to get him some company, then **God** knows he was going to do it.

"Pleeease Kevin **what**?" Kevin whsipered irritated.

Ben bounced up and looked at Kevin's face. "Play with me!"

Kevin literally stopped himself from slapping Ben across the face. "What are you, nine? Get some shut eye you stupid-"

"C'mon! You can't just leave me here by myself having to listen to you snore" he whined, his voice slowly getting higher and higher. "I'm not tired. I'm going nuts!"

Kevin screamed into his pillow. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut-up!" He yelled, his voice muffled. He sighed and turned towards Ben. "Fine, we can play untill you tired" he rolled his eyes. "Or I pass out"

Ben grinned "Cool!" he whispered ignoring Kevin's last comment then brought his sleeping next to Kevin. They were about an arm's length away from eachother. As Ben was getting settled into his bag again, Kevin kept on talking to stop himself falling asleep. "So whadya wanna play?" he said yawning. Ben laid his head down getting comfortable and thought. They played 'thumb wars' for about an hour, Ben won at first but as Kevin started to feel more awake, Kevin started to win more. When Kevin lost again he got annoyed and Ben laughed at him. Smirking, Kevin grabbed Ben's arm and yanked him (**and **his sleeping bag) right against his. "Heh, who you laughin' at Tennyson, huh?" he zipped down Ben's bag, stuck his arm into it and Kevin started to scratch Ben's stomach like a dog. Ben gasped.

"Get of me, that tickles!" he whispered as loudly as he could. Ben tried to wrestlte Kevin off him and they started to play fight. Kevin held Ben's wrist's above his head with one hand and straddled him. He tickled Ben's stomach and Ben burst out laughing.

Kevin stopped because Ben was so loud, but he didn't let go. Ben was breathless from laughing so hard and he was trying a squirm out of Kevin's grip. "Get off me..." he chuckled. Kevin let go of him but didn't get off his hips. Ben laughed, "Get off!" he whispered trying to shuffle under Kevin, but he was too heavy and too big to push off. "I'll turn into Spider monkey and push you of-" Kevin grabbed Ben' wrists and they ended up wrestling again. Kevin still ended up on top and sat ontop of Ben again. "You're so heavy!" he laughed "Get off!".

"Quiet down, you're gonna wake Gwen and your Grandpa".

"Then get off." Ben whispered

"No."

Ben laughed again but didn't say anymore. He fiddled with the bottom of Kevin's shirt while he laid on his back. He smiked cheekily before punching Kevin playfully in the stomach. "Ugh!" Kevin yelled and started to stand up. "That's it, where's a knife? I'm gonna nuter you."

"No!" he laughed. He grabbed Kevin's belt and laughed when he got dragged across the ground.

"Get off Ben" he chuckled and sat back down on Ben again. Ben playfully patted Kevin's belly and Kevin got off him, laying back down.

Ben rolled ontop of him, smiling. His small body was pressed against the older boy, his eyes glittered as he unconsciously and ever so slightly grinded his hips down. He didn't even notice he was doing it untill he felt a jolt up his body, his body going stiff from shock. In a slight panic, Ben sat ontop of Kevin's chest, his body too small to cause Kevin any huge discomfort.

He cheekily smirked as he looked down at the goth. He then breathed in deeply, stretching his arms in the air as he enjoyed the light breeze and pretended Kevin wasn't even there. He moaned and wriggled his bottom in comfort, then Kevin held Ben's hips as Ben lent against his chest. They smiled at eachother for a while, just enjoying eachothers company for once.

Kevin reached up and grabbed the back of Ben's neck. He pulled him down and Ben hesitated before they pressed their lips together. "Mmm..." The brunette pulled back after about two seconds and bit his lip as he sat up. They laughed to take off the akwardness and Ben slid off slowly, tucking himself under Kevin's shoulder. His leg was sprawled across Kevin's waist as his head laid on Kevin's chest. They were both pretty sure that what just happened was a spur of the moment thing, so there was no need to make a comment.

After a while, Ben's eyes fluttered closed and Kevin felt his body get limp. He smirked and shook his shoulder lightly, "So you're tired now?"

Ben opened his eyes and smiled sleepily, picking at Kevins' shirt to keep him occupied. "I can stay up." he whispered.

"Nah, go to sleep. I'm sick'a lookin' atcha anyway.". He sighed, "I'm all awake now". Ben was too tired to stick his tounge at him. His face sunk into Kevin's side, slowly drifting into sleep.

"Are you gonna draw on my face while I'm sleeping?" he mumbled quietly, his voice muffled by the older boys clothes.

"You want me to mess with you while you sleep?"

Ben laughed tiredly. "I don't mind" he chuckled.

"Night Looser" he smirked as Ben passed out.

As an hour passed, Ben slept peacefully against Kevin's chest as Kevin rubbed his back softly. It was unusual for him to be so affectionate but he didn't want Ben to wake up again. He would do nothing but get on his nerves all night. Kevin rolled his eyes', he couldn't take this anymore. He was so bored. Tennyson had woken him up and now Kevin had absolutly nothing to do.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette and rolled him into his sleeping bag, having had enough of Ben snoring on him. The younger boys' eye lids fluttered and he lightly moaned.

Kevin paused in his tracks and looked at him. Hesitantly, he rubbed Ben's chest and Ben quietly moaned again.

After blinking a few times, the corner of Kevin's mouth slowly pulled into a smirk. He slowly slid his hand under Ben's shirt and started rubbing his belly. Bens' breathing slowly got deeper. The mutant ran his hand up Ben's shirt and pinched his nipple. Ben gasped as he pinched harder and twisted it, making the his nipple go hard. He softly pulled up Ben's black T-shirt and ran his hand up and down his side. Ben's breathing deepened. Lifting up the shirt slightly more, Kevin lowered his face, all the while looking at Ben making sure he wasn't waking up and sucked on Ben's nipple. Ben gasped and Kevin sucked harder, pinching it between his lips. Ben started to pant and the mutant kissed it before he took his mouth off.

He rubbed Ben's chest and gropped at his skin as he looked up and down his small, tanned body. He chuckled, "Well, he did give me permmision" he whispered to himself.

He watched Ben's face carefully as he undid Ben's jeans. Slowly he pulled down the zipper, trying to make as little noise as possible. He got inbetween Ben's legs and hoisted one of his thighs up, pulling Ben's bottom off the floor. Kevin started to pull his jeans, along with his underwear off of him and put Ben down. Kevin shuffled his jeans down and once they got down to his kness, Kevin took off Ben's socks and pulled his trousers off his body completly. He moaned when saw Ben sprawled out of the sleeping bag with his soft penis in view. He shook Ben to see if he was awake before leaning down and stroking the head of Ben's cock with his tounge. He sat up and shook Ben again to make sure he wasn't conscious.

He held Ben's dick in his hand and started to gently (well, gentle by Kevin's standards) rub it up and down in his fist. A slight moan came from Ben's lips but he still didn't move. Kevin's heart started racing. It felt nice and smooth. It wasn't too thin or too thick, with a nice deep pink head. "I'm impressed, Tennyson" he whispered as Ben got harder and harder. He spat on it and gathered saliva on his tounge, letting it drip slowly onto his dick as he continiued jerking him off.

Kevin unbuckled his own pants and let his hard penis out of his jeans, as he felt his pre-come soaking his underwear. He sat next to Ben's sleeping body, held Ben's cock in his right hand and his own in his left and moved his hands slowly up and down both untill he thought he might cum. He took his hands off both of them untill the feeling passed. Kevin stared lustfully at Ben's body like he'd never done before and bit his lip.

He crawled over him and so he had one knee either side of Ben's hips, held Ben's penis in his hand and moved a little closer so their cocks were touching. He squeezed them together and glided them up and down one another. "Oh fuck..." he moaned. Ben was breathing alot heavier now and soft moans came from his lips. He rubbed the heads of their shafts together and the feeling was incredible. Both their dicks were leaking pre-come and it made them so slippery, they kept slipping out of his hands. Kevin rubbed the head of his dick against the very bottom of Ben's shaft. Ben flinched and moaned louder than before. "Heh, you like that Benny?" he whispered. He got ontop of him and pressed their dicks together between their stomachs. The mutant slid against him, grinding their cocks together and he gasped.

He heard Ben whimper. "S'okay Benny" he whispered as he slid up and down. Ben moaned loudly and his breathing became light panting. His small fingers twitched. Both their cocks were leaking pre-cum, Kevin knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"...unnngh..."

A small whimper snapped the mutant out of his thoughts. He looked down at the boy's blushing, sweaty face. He was suprised when he felt a burning hot, creamy liquid splash against both of them. He saw Ben trembling lightly. "...un... nnngh... unnngh..." Ben squeaked.

"I can't beleive you're fucking cumming in your sleep" Kevin gasped. He shook his head in denial and got off Ben, panting on the ground. "This is too much" he gasped, "This is... too much". Kevin had never been so turned on in his life, and Ben didn't even know he was doing it.

Kevin looked up at the stars, gasping for air. A gentle breeze ran through his hair and cooled him down. He looked around, Gwen and Max were still sound asleep, none the wiser. He looked at the alarm clock, he still had plenty of time before it went off and he still hadn't orgasmed yet.

He crawled over to Ben to see his penis was going soft, and his stomach was covered in blobs of his cum. His face was more or less back to it's normal colour, give or take a shade of pink or two. He grabbed Ben's leg and pushed him over onto his side.

Ben snuggled into his pillow, swooning. Kevin smirked, Ben was probably relaxing in his afterglow. He pulled Ben's shirt back down so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. Kevin rubbed Ben's thigh and slowly made his way to the curve of his bottom. It was smooth and soft. Kevin opened up Ben's ass cheeks and smirked. The hero's ass hole was small and cute, just like him (not that Kevin would **ever** tell him that). Kevin sucked the tip of his middle finger and poked at it. Ben's ass tightened up. Whatever. Kevin liked a challenge.

He checked on Ben again, lifting Ben's wrist and letting go, just for it for fall straight back down again. Yep, Ben was fast asleep. He did it again just to make sure, then layed down. He held Ben's ass open as he licked up and down inside crease. Ben gasped. Kevin proded the hole with his tounge and circled it around the rim. He raised an eye brow. "Huh" he whispered, "You taste better than I thought you would" he chuckled. He bit at Ben's soft cheeks, sucking on them. Ben's breathing got deeper heavier again. Kevin kissed them and rubbed them, his hand trailing up Ben's back, making the younger boy moan and arch. Kevin got lots of saliva on his tounge and smothered Ben's entrance with it, even pushing his tounge inside. Ben lightly gasped and held onto his pillow. Kevin slid his tounge in and out of him, digging his face inbetween Ben's cheeks. Ben whimpered and tried move his bottom away but Kevin held him in place. He pulled his face away, his mouth, nose, cheeks and chin completly soaked his slimy saliva. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

He sucked one finger and pushed it inside of Ben who grunted roughly at the intrusion. He moved his finger in and out, later stuck in two and eventually three. Ben grunted every time he pushed in.

Sitting up properly and pulling his fingers out, he slid his hard penis inbetween Ben's wet cheeks, lubing himself up. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and placed it beneath Ben's hips, giving him better access. He held Ben's cheeks apart and pressed the head of his dick against Ben's still quite tight little entrance and pushed the head inside. Ben's body stiffened a bit, whimpering as he felt himself stretch around him, but after a while of Kevin staying still, his little body relaxed again. Silently hoping he wouldn't tear, Kevin waited a while before he carried on sliding in and out, getting deeper each time. Ben grunted and tightened his grip on his pillow.

Ben's eyes fluttered open and Kevin stopped moving. Ben's eyes were half open but he hadn't moved. It looked like Ben's unconscious state was just making sure he was okay, because he didn't seem very awake. Ben figited his hips and when he couldn't move, he rolled onto his back. To make him more comfortable, Kevin moved Ben's legs apart and sat inbetween them. After a while of Ben's eyes fluttering, they closed and his breathing softened. Kevin stayed still untill he was sure Ben wasn't conscious enough to wake up again.

He leaned over, placing his hands either side of Ben's head and watched Ben's face for signs of discomfort while he slid his hips back and forth slowly. He moaned, pulled out and rolled Ben onto his stomach. He laid down on Ben's back making sure he lifted himself up enough not to crush him. He put himself back in and started slamming his hips up and down ontop of him. Broken, weak moans squeaked from Ben's lips and he lifted up his bottom, gasping as his fingers started to pull on his sheet. Ben made a long groan as he arched his back his extasy. "...nnngh...nngh..." Ben moaned as he lightly started to pant. Kevin figured he'd found Ben's favourite position so he slammed harder and faster.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's body, pulled out and flipped them around so Ben was on top of him. While Kevin spread the younger boys' legs apart with his knees, Ben snuggled into Kevin's chest; sleeping peacefully and not bothered at all. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's body and held him close as Kevin slowly started to thrust up into him. He held his ass cheeks apart as pushed in harder and the younger boy moaned as Kevin went deeper.

The brunette's fingers unconsiously flicked at the dirt on the ground, his face scrunching and he tried to tighten up. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's body tighter and held him in place when he started to pound quickly into him. Ben howled in both pleasure and pain and clutched at the dirt. He shuddered as Kevin slammed against his prostate. He was silent for a while longer and his body wasn't able to bounce in rythem because Kevin was holding him so tightly. Kevin had pushed his dick in completly and Ben started screaming lightly in his sleep. His body temerpature soared and he started to pant as he came again, his white semen squirting blobs all over Kevin's shirt.

Ben's eyes fluttered open and he whimpered. He shuffled out of Kevin's arms (which made Kevin stop thrusting) and sat up. He lent on Kevin's forearms, obviously not being able to sit down properly because Kevin was inside him, panting for his life. He trembled, legs wide open and sweat soaking him. He'd had never been so horny in his life and he didn't know why.

He huffed and puffed for air as he sat on top of the older boy. Ben looked around him, trying to figure out what was going on and where he was. He could barely see properly, sleep still trying to take over him, he was so tired. He shuffled ever so slightly and gasped at the weird feeling in his bottom. He tried to lift himself off slowly, but it felt so weird that he got scared and stopped moving while Kevin was still inside him.

Kevin started to thrust his hips up quickly and Ben screamed frustrated as he felt something deep inside him. Sweat poured off his red face. While he was clenching his teeth, whimpering, he looked around, still trying to work out where he was. Kevin stopped thrusting and Ben panted above him, his whole body shaking. He stayed sitting on top of Kevin for a while untill he finally calmed his breathing down enough to look at him. "Wha... wha...what's...?" he panted breathlessly. All he could work out is that something was inside him and he was near Kevin. He was too dizzy to think past that.

Kevin roughly thrusted into him and Ben screamed and started to pant again. Kevin smirked and pounded into him again as Ben grunted and dug his un-cut nails into Kevin's arms.

"Lay down on me" Kevin whisperd.

Ben didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing; "You..." he scowled at Kevin's smirking face, "...are a asshole!"

Ben gasped and closed his eyes as Kevin thrust into him again. "Lay down and don't make me drag you down here"

"What's... Kev, what's going on?" Ben panted, genuinely confused. "What's...?"

"I'll tell you if come down here" Kevin lied, but Ben, on the verge of fainting, didn't seem to notice. He stared at him with sleepy green eyes, his arms wobbling, struggling to hold his own body up. He almost fell asleep again untill he started tilting to the side and woke up again just before he fell over. Giving in, he hesitantly loosend his arms and leaned down. Kevin grabbed him, tightened his arms around him and started to pound his dick quickly in and out.

The brunette's eye's rolled to the back of his head and he gasped. "...Ooh~...oooh~..." he shivered into Kevin's chest and snuggled into his shirt. Ben's fingers scraped at the ground, dirt going into his nails, not knowing what do with himself. Kevin knew he was going a bit too hard but he didn't care. "You can grab onto me. Just don't rip my shirt." Ben trembled and cluched onto Kevin's shoulders.

"Oooh... t-too h-hard... nngh... nnghhh~" he shuddered as he came for the third time that night all over their stomachs. His scream of extasy was muffled by Kevin's shirt. "Aggh... aaagggh... nnngh!... mmmm~". He winded his ass in circles against Kevin dick, "Mmmm~". Kevin rubbed Ben's back up and down while he swooned in his afterglow. "You okay?" he whispered. When he didn't hear an answer he looked down and heard light snoring.

Ben was fast asleep again and Kevin wondered if Ben would even remember what just happened. He pulled Ben off his dick and rolled him in his sleeping bag, Ben laying comfortably on his stomach. Kevin got behind him and hoisted his bottom up. He slid his penis inside Tennyson and started to fuck him again. "Mmmm~" the younger boy moaned deeply in unconscious extasy.

After about ten miniutes, Ben's eyes slowly opened and he looked down at what he could feel sliding in and out of him. He saw his jeans were gone, as was his underwear.

Then he saw the other body behind him, with his jeans pulled down to his knees. Someone rubbed Bens thigh and the curve of his bottom. Bens' eyes widened slightly when he finally relised what was happening and looked up. He couldn't remember what happened earlier, at all, his head had been so foggy, but when he saw Kevin moving his hips back and forth against him, he put two and two together. He got on his elbows and saw his tiny hips in Kevin's grip. "...Kevin?..."

The brunette stared suprised at him and Kevin stopped thrusting. The hero looked around at Gwen and his Grand-dad sleeping and his eyes widened. He looked at Kevin again who was smirking at him. "Since when you care about getting in trouble, Tennyson?".

Ben stuttered and he looked at his relatives again. Hesitantly, he slowly got up onto all fours and moaned softly as Kevin started to thrust into him again.

Kevin dug his finger nails into Bens hips at he went at him like a dog. The hero turned his head with and chuckled as he watched Kevin groan. "Mmmm~" Ben moaned. Kevin had his eyes closed in pleasure, holding him close. "Oh God Ben" he moaned. Ben opened his legs wider to stable himself as Kevin went for it. Ben closed his eyes and breathed as he tried to get used to the feeling of something inside him. As he moaned, he carried on looking back and forth at Gwen and his Grand-dad, they could get in so much trouble if one of the other two woke up...

Kevin grabbed Ben's collar and pushed him down into the pillow. Ben clawed at the ground gasping, his body wanting to writh in estasy but he couldn't move. It felt better this way. He growled as Kevin pinned him down. His moaning got louder and louder and Kevin stopped thrusting and pulled out.

The goth laid down on his sleeping bag, pulled Ben on top of him and put his dick inside him again. Smiling, Ben lay on top of him, with his legs wide open. Kevin checked Gwen and Max were asleep before he started thrusting into the brunette again. "Mmmm~" Ben chuckled as he snuggled into Kevin's shirt. The mutant grabbed Ben's ass cheeks and squeezed as the hero shivered and grinded his ass into Kevin's dick. Kevin spanked him and he felt Ben laugh. He slid his hips up, in and out, in a slow rythem as Ben got hard again.

The smaller boy sat up on his elbows and smiled as he tiredly watched his best friends face. They couldn't take their eyes' off eachother. Kevin smiled at him and ruffled his scruffy brunette hair, running his fingers through it and rubbing the back of his neck. Ben affectionatly leaned back into Kevin's hand. After 15 miniutes of slow fucking, Ben stopped smiling when he felt Kevin stop. Ben schrunched his face at him.

"The alarms gonna go off in, like, 10 miniutes" he whispered.

Ben shook his head, "Carry on anyways."

Kevin grinned at him and continued fucking him slowly. Ben sighed softly as Kevin rubbed his sides, groping his tanned skin. Kevin lifted up his hips really high, lifting and tilting Ben towards him. Ben slowly leaned down and kissed Kevin softly before pulling back. Despite what they were currently doing, he didn't feel comfortable kissing him anymore than that. However, Kevin pulled him down and pressed his lips against him. They both chuckled lightly and kissed eachother softly, even licking eachothers lips at one point. With Kevin being so completly inside him, pressing against his prostate the whole time, Ben instinctivly squeezed on him, massaging his sensitive organ. Ben gasped and snuggled his face into Kevin's neck, grunting as he came. Kevin lowered his hips as Ben grunted into his chest and practically ripped the sleeping bag beneath them with his nails, desperate to not wake up the others.

While Ben groaned in pleasure, Kevin closed his eyes and stopped moving to calm himself down. Ben lifted his head in curiousity, saliva dripping off his lip in lust. He licked his lips and smirked at him. He chuckled evily as he watched Kevin gasping for air. "Does it make you wanna come too?"

Kevin opened one of his eyes in annoyence and spanked Ben's ass. Ben giggled and winded himself against him. "Ben, did you come hard?"

"Uh huh" Ben panted with a smile on his face.

"Want me to get another one out?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Don't make me come then." he massaged Ben's ass as he relaxed. He took a deep breath, "Kay, lean back"

"Lean back~!" Ben repeated enthusiastically as he bounced up.

"Shh~ ride me".

Ben lent against Kevin's chest. "I can't..." he panted, "You're too deep."

"No I'm not"

"Uh huh..." he panted. "You're deeper than you were when I was lieing down"

"Doesn't matter" Kevin said thrusting up into the younger boy. Ben gasped suprised and Kevin groped him again, "Ride me". Ben opened his legs wider and slowly moved up and down. He moaned, "D-Dude...". He started to bounce on him, "Agh-agh-agh-agh!" he screamed.

"Sssh Shhh shh!" Kevin hissed, holding Ben's hips and looking at Gwen who was shuffling in her sleeping bag. Ben stayed still, but he was too exited and his nails dug into Kevin's arms as he tried to keep himself still. His body was shaking and his teeth were chattering as he shivered in ecstasy. He would give his life to be able to move now, he couldn't take staying still much longer. He panted and his arms trembled. Sweat dripped off his hair. Kevin carried on looking at his girlfriend in her bag and once she stopped figiting, he eventually gave Ben a nodd to tell him to carry on going. Ben leaned back against Kevins thighs and started grinding back and fourth against him, throwing his head back in extasy. They both gasped. "Should've figured you'd like it rough Benny boy" Kevin panted.

"You're really, really, **really** hard" Ben panted.

He rid him for a while before Kevin rubbed his stomach and Ben leaned over him, with his hands either side of Kevin's chest. Kevin slowly slid up into Ben as they smiled at eachother. Ben moaned softly. Kevin looked at the alarm clock again. "Ben, It's gonna go off in like 5 miniutes."

"Yeah?" he said half assed, not very concerned and not even taking his eyes off him. Ben moaned softly again, arching his back. Kevin smiled as he continued thrusting. _'This boy's gonna get me killed' _he thought. Ben sat back up and started bouncing on him again. If the sleeping old man and the big-lipped red-head had woken up, they would've seen a panting brunette bouncing **shamelessly** in Kevin's lap. He knew their girlfriends would never forgive them if they found out - and he didn't care.

Kevin felt Ben slow down more and more from exhaustion. "C'mon Ben" he encouraged, reaching down gripping Bens dick, starting to jerk him off slowly. "Sorry..." Ben whispered breathlesly as he speeded up again but it didn't last long, Ben slumped his shoulders and stopped bouncing, exhausted. "I...can't..." he gasped, "...too tired... why am I so tired?" he asked more to himself then to Kevin.

"Probably 'cause you've came like a hundred times". Kevin rubbed his stomach, "C'mere".

Ben shook his head. "No, I don't want to yet, it's too deep." he panted and grinded himself against him. "Ugh, It feels too good-"

"We haven't got time. C'mere"

Ben glared, "Don't tell me what to do" he whispered. Kevin sat up and grabbed Ben before dragging him down. Ben struggled to get out off his grip but he was too strong. "Let go of me" he argued. Kevin held Ben tightly against his chest as he quickly pounded up into him. Ben's eyes widened and he gasped into Kevin's shirt.

"K-K-K...Kev..in... s-stop..." he begged, barely over a whisper, "S-I... can't... c-can't...ooh... oh my God... Oh! Oh my G-God!". He couldn't move and he screamed into Kevin's chest. He opened his legs as wide as possible to give Kevin more space. The lack of oxygen actually made the thrusting feel better. "Mmm... mm... Oo-oohh~" Kevin told him to shut up and spanked him. Ben screamed into his chest and tore at his sleeves, "Yeah you like that Ben?".

Ben whimpered when Kevin spanked him again. The more Ben groaned, the harder he hit.

Kevin panted and let go of Ben. He tore at his sweaty black hair and writhed, screaming as he finally came. Ben had to quickly sit up and cover Kevin's mouth because he was so loud as he squirted inside Ben. Kevin pulled out and his cum spat all over Ben's ass as he put himself back in again, his semen filling his friend.

Ben sat up and swooned in a daze. Closing his eyes, arching his back and curling his toes, he moaned as Kevin's watery cum ran down his bottom.

Kevin panted desperatly for air as if he'd just been choked, his normally pale face red from his sudden rise in body heat. His chest rising and falling, sweat pouring off his body. Ben lifted himself off Kevin's dick as he felt it going soft inside him and sat back down again on his hips. The hero eagerly started jerking himself off as Kevin groped his cum covered skin. He started whimpering and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came all over Kevin's shirt.

Ben lent down and put his forehead against Kevin's, both of them panting breathlessly. Ben quivered against his face. Kevin snuggled his face into Ben's shoulder and moaned as he drowned in his sweaty scent. Ben breathed out a soft whine as Kevin grabbed his ass cheeks and rubbed him in circles. He shivered and grinded his ass into Kevin's softening dick in appriciation.

Kevin slid Ben off him and rolled him into his sleeping bag, zipping it up in which Ben lay half unconscious in. He zipped up his own just as the alarm went off and quickly closed his eyes pretending to asleep. The only part of Ben's body that could be seen was above his nose. Other than his scruffy hair, people could bearly see him. If they could, they would seen him still writhing from his orgasm which hadn't quite passed yet.

Kevin smirked, he was the only one close enough to see Ben's whole body shivering in extasy. He unzipped his bag enough to put his arm through, but still not enough for Gwen to see what kind of state her cousin was in, and rubbed Bens back. "Wake up Benny" he called loudly - and knowingly. Ben's skin was still sensitive, the mutants hands rubbing all the right places and he clawed at his pillow lustfully. "Mmmm~! Nnnngh~!" Ben bit at his pillow lustfully.

"What was that?" Gwen asked mid-stretch.

"He didn't get alot of sleep last night that's all. He'll be fine by the time breakfast is ready. No biggie" he smirked as he watched the hero writh while he rubbed his spine.

"Alright" she said kissing her boyfriend on the lips as she walked passed. "Granda's not awake yet..." she said looking around camp. "Do you wanna sneak into the van and have some fun before they wake up?" she smirked.

"Nah, I'm fine" he said snuggling into his pillow and closing his eyes. Gwen raised her eye brows. "That's a first" she stuttered. "I-I'm gonna go take a wash" she said akwardly, standing up and walking away. When she was gone, Kevin looked around to see Max slowly waking up due to all the voices.

"Morning" he called.

Max rubbed his eye's and looked towards the mutant. "Oh, good morning. You're oddly messy this morning"

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked down. His clothes were all crinkled and moist but Max didn't know the half of it, considering Kevin's sleeping bag was covering the cum on his clothes and thighs, not to mention all over his Grandson. "E-Er" Kevin stuttered, pulling his his covers as much as he could. "U-Um, I-I... when's breakfast?" he said.

"Oh ho!" he chuckled, "I'm not telling you that, it's a suprise. An old family recipie of mine, you kid'll love it."

Kevin paused. "... greeeaaaat."

"I'll get it started shall I?" the old man said standing up going into the caravan to get God knows what out of the frigde.

"Yeah, you get right on that" Kevin mumbled unenthusiastically. He sighed and punched Ben's sleeping bag. "Get your ass up" he said taking off his dirty shirt and disguarding it as he changed into his white and blue shirt, his name tag sending a ping of annoyence down his spine. He hated having to wear his uniform outside of work. He stood up and put on his jeans and sighed.

Ben, on the other hand, was walking on sunshine. He stretched and smiled up at the older kid, his beautiful green eye's, however obnoxious the kid they belonged to, were practically shining. Even Gwen's eye's were not that sweet. "Morning..." the hero croaked, his voice sore from all his screaming.

As he watched Ben snuggle into his pillow in his afterglow, Kevin's cold glaring softened. The goth bent down and stroked his chocolate hair out of his face. "Morning..." he said before he looked around. After making sure no-one could see them, he smirked and roughly pressed his lips against Ben's, loving every second. Ben swooned before Kevin pulled away. "Don't get used to that" the mutant ordered. "That's the last you're ever getting from me". He stood up and threw Ben's jeans at him, landing right on the brunettes head. "Now ge'up and change your clothes, you look like a dog with rabies" he smirked walking away to the caravan.

Ben just 'hmpf'ed and tucked himself back under his covers.

A/N: Make sure you review. This took FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The night after, everyone had settled down for sleep as usual. It was late and crikets were making themselves known in the silence. Grandpa Max's snoring was slighty irritating but the light, cooling breeze made up for it.

Ben sighed, staring up at the sky, his jacket lay forgotten on the ground. The day had gone normally. What Kevin and him had done last night didn't come up, not that he was expecting it to, it was just for fun anyway. He didn't want to sleep but once again, he was the only one awake. His sleeping bag was back at the end, not next to Kevins any more. He couldn't ask Kevin to keep him company again because Gwen had moved her sleeping bag right next to Kevin's so Kevin could cuddle with her. He was the wussy type. Ben lightly grunted in annoyence; he was goning to have some way to entertain himself, but what the hell can you do when you're in the middle of the forest and you've completly forgotten your gameboy at home?

Ben looked towards Kevin, his view blocked by Gwen sleeping head. He sat up and looked at them all, every single one of the was completly out cold. They wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He looked towards the goth and smirked evily.

Crawling out of his bag, he quietly made his way over to him. He lifted his large arm off Gwen and rolled him onto his back, every movement done with caution. He slowly zipped down Kevin's sleeping bag and opened it. Kevin just laid there snoring like a rhino, Ben was suprised Kevin's own snoring didn't wake him up every night. He bit his lip exitedly as he slowly undid Kevin's belt and yanked down his zipper. Holding back a chuckle, he pulled his jeans and briefs down to his pale thighs. He didn't need them any lower to see what he wanted.

The hero licked his lips cheekily as he saw Kevin's soft penis lying flat against his stomach. His heart paused when Gwen rolled over and faced away from them. Taking a long look at her and making sure she was asleep, he scooped the head of Kevin's dick into his mouth.

He slowly sucked on it, closing his eyes as his tounge glided against it. He bobbed his head while he sucked. He moaned at how much it filled it mouth when it wasn't even all in.

Ben swooned as it slid out of his mouth and he licked his lips. He took it back in his mouth and carried on sucking, his head bobbing up and down faster. Ben could feel it getting harder in his mouth and started sucking slowly again. He chuckled when he heard Kevin waking up.

The mutants eye's slowly opened, a small groan escaping his lips. Feeling strange, he tiredly looked down to see the brunette next to him on all fours. He looked lower to see Ben's bobbing head. "B...Ben?..." he mumbled as Ben's head bobbed faster, saliva coating his penis with every rough suck. Ben rubbed the base of Kevin's shaft.

Kevin's penis slipped out of his mouth again. "Ssh..." Ben whispered and pointed to the sleeping girl next to him. Kevin's throat ran dry. He gaped and turned back glaring. "We agreed last night was a one time thing" he whispered harshly.

"No, **you** agreed it was a one time time thing" Ben replied before taking him back in his mouth, deep throating him. Kevin gasped and threw his head back on his pillow, clawing at the dirt. As Ben sucked on him, Kevin quietly pulled his jeans off. Ben moved his strong thighs apart and kissed his groin. The mutant moaned softly and arched, loving the feeling of Ben's breath tickling him.

Levin rubbed his back as he watched lustfully. Ben arched into his hand.

Kevin grabbed the brunettes belt and yanked him so Ben's was next to him. Ben squeaked when he got transported so easily, lightly shivering at how strong Kevin was, even without absorbing anything. He stuck his butt out for him and saliva poured over Kevin's shaft. He squeezed his fist up and down it, his saliva making squelching noises on it as he pumped vigourously.

Kevin hissed, rubbing Ben's curvy little bottom, his dark eyes fogged with lust. His body was so tiny, and his clothes were so tight. He slowly squeezed Ben's crotch and the younger boy gasped before carrying on with his mouth. Kevin undid Ben's pants and Ben squeaked as the mutant pulled them down roughly.

Kevin pulled Ben's ass cheeks apart, admiring it, rubbing it, squeezing it. He smirked as he spanked it a little. He stuck his finger inside and Ben choked in shock, drool pouring out of his mouth all over Kevin's length.

"Ben, get on top of me" Kevin whispered. Kevin took off Ben's shirt as he helped Ben straddle him. The completly naked boy stuck Kevin's penis inside him, gasped once, then twice and lent against the mutants large chest as he started to ride. "Oh yeah..." he hissed. The pre-come and saliva allowed him to slide up and down smoothly.

The mutants dark eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh Benji..."

Ben got off and turned around. He slid Kevin penis inside him again, sitting on him as he started to ride again. Kevin held his hips to make sure he didn't fall off.

Gwen turned around and wrapped her arm sleepily around her boyfriend.

Ben bit his lip as Kevin grabbed his waist and rolled them over to one side. They layed on their sides as Kevin started thrusting into him.

Ben moaned and tried to claw at the dirt but Kevin grabbed his arm and held it in place to stop him making any unneccasary noise. Ben kept trying to grab something. He moaned loudly, he gasped and writhed as Kevin held him close to his warm chest. He whined, he knew he couldn't afford to make too much noise and tried his best not to move, but he atomatically grabbed the sleeping bag when Kevin brushed against his prostate.

Gwen shuffled around and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder again. Both the boys noticed and Ben bit his lip cheekily. The mutant pulled out and pushed him over onto his stomach. Ben's hoisted bottom into the air and and twisted his body so he could watch Kevin's face.

Kevin slapped his dick against Ben's ass as he got on his knees behind him. He moaned as he slid himself in again. The younger boy gasped.0

_'I need to stop. I know I should stop, but hearing Ben moan like that...' _Kevin thought, his mind fogged with lust. _'It's driving me crazy.'_ He gradually got faster and faster as he heard Ben's light moaning get louder. He knew Ben was going to come soon. "Nnnnn...d-dude... " Ben bit at his pillow in frustration and closed his eyes, panting furiously. Kevin smirked and intertwined their fingers, holding him down.

Ben screamed bloody murder with his pillow in his teeth as he came hard. Kevin leaned down and covered his mouth. Ben writhed in exatsy, the pillow slid out of his teeth as he screamed into the mutants hand. He almost passed out, he could hear his own heart beat. His face was red from the heat and saliva hung from his lip as he panted unevenly. He couldn't see straight, all he could see was a blur before he squeezed his eyes shut. His teeth chattered as he shivered in lust.

"You okay Tennyson?" Kevin asked, rubbing Ben's sweaty back. Ben moaned lightly in response. The hero reached out, trying to stretch, even in his akward position. He forgot Gwen was next to him and accidently pressed against her, Kevin grabbed his wrist as threw it away before he woke her up.

Ben looked like he'd calmed down a bit as loose tears dripped down his cheek. He didn't have enough oxygen in his lungs to speak and he closed his eyes on the verge of fainting. Waves of his orgasm still flowed through his body and the only thing holding his up was Kevin.

Kevin slowed down his thrusting as Ben got his breath back. After a long while, Ben opened his eyes. Kevin carried on moving him and spat on his penis as he moved. He grabbed Ben's collar and lifted him further away from Gwen, in fear that the smell of his sweat would wake her. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Ben brace himself and Kevin shook his head. "No... it feels too good to come yet"

Ben whined and clenched on Kevin's penis everytime he pushed inside, milking him roughly. Biting his lip, Kevin pulled out as he came with a grunt. It slowly ran between Ben's ass cheeks and Ben moaned as the cum tickled his asshole. He flinched as some of it poured into him and he finally lost his balance, his legs giving out and he lay flat on his stomach.

Ben moaned in appreciation as Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Mmm..." Ben swooned as he stroked the cum off his own penis from his orgasm. Kevin watched him in a daze.

"You're blushing y'know Kev..." he whispered off handedly, licking his hand clean like a cat.

The goth was about to think of a comment before he flinched, hearing Gwen shuffling in her sleep. "Go to bed," he whispered. "I think she's waking up"

Ben didn't even look at her, he didn't really care. "Relax, she's asleep" he said licking the cum inbetween his fingers. He yelped when Kevin spanked him. "Night Kev!" he quickly whispered realising he was over staying his welcome and ran off.

"And don't come back again" Kevin called grumpily after him. Kevin gagged, "Wait, C'mere"

Ben paused and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Come back a sec" Kevin whispered.

Ben slowly moved towards him, afraid Kevin was going to punch him."Why?"

"Just come here!" The mutant growled. He grabbed the back of Ben's neck and pressed their lips together. Ben gasped before Kevin ripped their lips apart. Ben smiled dazily and tried to kiss him again but Kevin pushed him away onto the ground. "Now go to bed and don't come back". The mutant licked his lips and spanked Ben's ass as he ran off to bed.

He sighed as he cuddled up with his girlfriend again. Gwen slowly opened her tired eye's, "...Kevin?... Did you call me?..." she whispered.

"I just went to the bathroom, sorry I woke you"

"Oh..." she yawned as she wrapped her arm around him and drifted back into unconsiouness. As her dreams slowly took over her, she could've sworn she could hear Ben laughing quietly.

**End of Chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next night, everyone had settled down. The day hadn't been very long, but having to digest Grandpa Max's food had exhausted them. Well, nearly all of them. The boys had chucked their dinner into the bushes while the old man wasn't looking. Smart move considering most of the 'food' was literally trying to run off the plate.

Everyone was in their sleeping bags and once again Gwen and Max's snoring filled the air. Ben snuck out of his bag and crawled to Kevin's. When he reached to touch the mutants shoulder, the mutant opened his eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Gotcha" he glared. "Go to bed"

The younger boy sat down with his legs crossed and Kevin let go off him. "I need to talk to you" he whispered, his voice slightly strained.

"I'm not gonna..." the mutant started before looking over at his girlfriend again.

"I know. I didn't come here for that." Ben said as his fingers twiddled nervously. "Um, I'm sorry about last night. I know you said it was one time thing and I...I did it anyway." The boys eye's were sad and guilt weighed down his shoulders. "Gwen's my cousin and I... we..." he trailed off. His head hung in shame. "I-I guess I kinda figured It would be alright cause we're friends. And it's not like you slept with another girl. It was just for fun". The brunette said, his tone getting higher with exitement before he sighed, "But Gwen won't see it that way"

This caught Kevin's attention and Ben looked him in the eye. "W-We have to tell her Kevin, she doesn't desearv-"

"We're not telling her" Kevin glared. "Get that outta your head."

Ben flinched and hung his head. "I don't know what to do... how am I gonna look her in the eye? ...and Julie..." he whispered.

"Can it Tennyson, you're bringin' my mood down. Ya gonna stop sulking? Then you might as well being your bag here and we'll chill out. No point us both bein' awake and not doin' anything at all."

Ben lifted his head and blinked at him.

"It's not like she'll ever find out, and it's not like we're gonna do it again, and like you said, we were just playing... and it's not..." Kevin insisted, "..._really _cheating."

Ben stared, contiplating what he said, then slowly smiled, the guilt on is shoulders lightening up. "...o-okay" he nodded, taking a deep breath and he went to get his sleeping bag. He dreaded the thought of Gwen ever finding out what they did but, as Kevin agreed, they were both friends, not to mention boys, so it wasn't really cheating, it was just playing. He sighed as he settled down next to the mutant.

"You feeling better now?" the mutant asked.

"Yeah." the younger boy sighed apprieciativly, "Thanks".

Once Kevin was satisfied that Ben was no longer going to have a break down, they looked up at the sky. "...No problem". Ben shuffled his sleeping bag right up next to Kevin's as they star gazed, the small twinkles reflecting off their eyes as the breeze kept them cool.

All night they just laid there talking and laughing. Every now and then they'd play fight a bit and then just go back to talking. It was comfortable and it was peacefull. They spoke randomness all night, Ben's head laying comfortably on Kevin's chest because he didn't have his pillow. Sumo wrestlers and video games were the subject of conversation very often, not to mention old action movies where they talked about their favourite scenes and they quietly fooled around, acting out each fight. Joking comments that they would've normally just smirked at, were utterly hilarius, and it was all they could to stop themselves waking up the other two, whose snoring was drowned out by the sound of the other boys whispering as they told the other to be quiet. Unimportant subjects made interesting conversations, the small bugs that crawled around the dirt got ignored. They were both tired but too happy to even consider going to sleep.

The night lightened and turned orange mixed with pink as the stars dissapeared. Kevin glanced at the clock, a small mix of suprised and dissapointment finding it's way into him. "Wow..." he said. Ben looked up at him curiously, his shirt wrinkled from their roleplaying of dracula and a were-wolf fighting eachother. "I didn't even realise... it's 6:30... we've been talking all night."

Ben didn't reply, he just rested his chin on Kevin chest. He was feeling tired. The mutant glanced at him, his arm unconscoiusly drapped over the younger's body. He could see Ben needed some sleep and he was exhausted himself, he could barley keep his eyes open, but he didn't want Ben to leave. Even if it was to just move next to him. He sighed, resting his head against his pillow that wasn't very cushiony, but when you're tired, you could lay on rocks and it'd be the most comfortable thing in the world. Neither of them knew what to say, and it was the first time all night that there it was silence. Ben took a small moment to nuzzle his face into Kevin's shirt, making out like he was scratching his nose. He wanted to fall asleep on him but he obviously couldn't do that, that'd be too weird, and why would he want to fall asleep with him anyway?

He tore himself away, despite his body crying out to not leave, and got into his sleeping bag. He faced away from Kevin as he prepared to sleep. The mutant got got into his own and zipped it up, his back to his girlfriend. Kevin reached over and ruffled Ben's hair, before grabbing the back off his neck roughly. Ben moaned lightly, closing his eyes in comfort as Kevin's fingers moved around and massaged his neck. He moaned, leaning back into his hand.

All too soon, Kevin moved his hand away. Ben whined, "Do that again"

"No" the mutant said, and with his tone Ben could tell that was his final answer. He sighed and snuggled into his pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

As Kevin laid there, staring up at the rising sun, he thought about his relationships with the two cousins.

Gwen hadn't kissed him untill he got his looks back and that was awesome. However, Ben had liked him no matter what ever he looked like.

Kevin, when he was mutated, had always felt paranoid of how Gwen felt about him and the way he looked. He felt he had to give her that necklace, to remind her of how he wanted her to see him... Kevin raised his eyebrows in thought, suprised at the realisation that he'd never, not even for a second, **ever **worried about how Ben would see him. He never had to. He knew Ben liked him in any way or form and would always accept him unconditionally. He felt comfortable around him.

Gwen moaned about absolutly **anything** she could and seemed to get a kick out of insulting the boys, as if she was so much smarter. Well okay, he supposed she was smarter but... Kevin would've gotten back to his human, non-mutated, form alot quicker if she could mind her own buisness for once and not visited Malchior like a fucking idiot. Fair enough he was useless at that point, only usefull thing he could do was drive, but for the first time in his life he felt happy. Truely happy. For the first time, he felt **normal**. Something he'd never had the thrill of experiancing before, it was amazing. Thank God he looked normal on the outside now, even if a he was a freak on the inside... Kevin shuddered and quickly changed the subject before he accidently made himself depressed.

His thoughts drifted onto the other cousin, Ben Tennsyon. Whenever Ben whined it was funny. It was childish, annoying... and actually kinda sweet. They both knew it was just playing around, they never meant any insults they said to eachother. They tended to want to beat the shit out of eachother alot of the time. Ben wanted to beat Kevin up, usually because the mutant had made a rude comment, and Kevin wanted to beat up Ben just for the sheer fun it, but still. That's what boys do. Even though they weren't very protective of eachother, they still meant alot to eachother... after the fun they had tonight, Kevin just wasn't sure how much. Maybe too much.

His thoughts got interrupted as the alarm went off, his heart skipped a beat in shock from the loud sound. "Jesus!" he yelped. He growled in frustration, _'No sleep for me then.'_ and yawned as he stretched out his arms. He flinched as he fingers brushed against Ben's hair. He smiled lovingly as he stroked it, flicking a bug out of the brunettes hair.

He quickly got senses back and mentally slapped himself as he got out of up. "I'm gonna take a shower" he said as he walked past Gwen, not even giving her the chance to say good morning.

She blinked. "I-Is Kevin okay?" she asked her cousin he cursed under his breath about the alarm waking him up too early.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he mumbled off handedly as he grabbed the alarm and fiddled with it. "Ugh! How do you turn this thing off?" he gave up and dug his face into his pillow. "AAAGH! IT'S TOO LOUD!" he screamed. He whined pathetically as he grabbed Kevin's pillow and covered the back of his head with it. "Ugh, those things should be illiegal. Who invented that stupid thing anyway? The guy needs to be shot!"

"What are you talking about? We went to bed at nine yesterday, you've had plenty of sleep. Get up." she said grabbing the pilow off his head as she walked past and made her way to her Grandad who was sleeping through the alarm.

Ben whined into his pillow.

**End of chapter 3**

No this is not the last chapter. As it's I'd really make it that simple. tch. *throws dirt in your eye.* How dare you think it was the last chapter? That's right you hang your head shame. That's it, you cry.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

That day, all fours of the campers walked heavily through the woods on their way to the further end of the river to go fishing. On the way, the brunette yawned constantly, rubbing his eyes', too tired to even complain about his exhausted state.

Max had suggested giving him a mixture he'd made himself out of various bugs that would wake the boy up, and when he heard no reply, they turned around to find Ben slumped over a large rock, snoring quietly. Max was going to suggest carrying him until he saw the older boy Kevin leaning lazily against his finishing pole with his eye's closed. They'd ended up coming back to camp and the goth and brunette had slept until the sun went down. Kevin hadn't been that tired in comparison, used to staying up all night raving or joy riding all night to 'wear in' his new tires on the nights where he would feel the need to be by himself and let out his recklessness without getting scowled at by the hypocritical read head. He'd still gotten some sleep though, as he'd felt rather uneasy all day due to the night before.

When night had came, the sky was pitch black as it was a moonless night. They'd sparked a fire, fueled on dry leaves, sticks and twigs. Dead stones circled it, however the large flame glowed a cool, dark red glow around the camp, pouring seductively over it's surroundings, though the core was bursting with orange aggression trying desperately to rip through it's energy source with fury, enraged in having a limited range. Heat radiated from the blazing fire, echoes of little cracks and pops crackling from the wood combusting in the flames. The two teenage boys lay in the blanket of cherry coloured warmth it brought, lounging on the thick layer of dead leaves that had been rejected from it's more shadowed trees.

The old man and underweight read head had gone inside the caravan, already in a deep sleep because unlike the boys, their sleep pattern was completely ruined, therefore the boys had the forest to themselves. They lay opposite each other and Kevin slouched comfortably against a rock as he threw marshmallows at Ben's mouth. Ben was on his knees, eagerly waving back and forth, snapping his mouth shut constantly trying to catch the soft sweets, surprisingly being quite successful most of the time. Kevin chuckled smoothly, sliding a soft, light pink cloud in against his tongue and into his mouth before chucking a copy at Ben's mouth again, the brunette catching it between his teeth and smiling. The goth chucked the packet aside, deciding Ben had had enough.

Tennyson sat on his heels, sweet still in his teeth, taking off his jacket and Kevin's dark eyes lingered over his tanned body before the younger boy crawled over to him. He sat next to him, their sides rubbing against each-other as they were so close. Ben arched his back, his arms reaching for the sky as he did a long stretch. Relaxing, he rolled over and laid on the older boys lap. He closed his acid green eye's, preparing to take a nap, resting peacefully on the mutants lap, his right hand resting on his chest as the other arm lingered comfortably on the floor.

Leaning on his elbow, the goth looked affectionately down on his friend, his pale fingers brushing repeatedly against the back of Ben's hand that rested on his chest. They took it easy, relaxing the refreshing calm and tranquility of their private company. The heat from the glow of the flames calmed his nerves somewhat, and allowed him to unwind with his mate. His eye's smoothly trailing over the heros features, and Ben opened his eye's. "Do you want me to get off your lap?" Ben said getting up on his elbows.

"Do watcha want"

Ben got up and sat next to him, Kevin casually throwing him arm behind him. Ben looked up at him while Kevin's attention was else where, examining him exactly the same way Kevin was looking at him earlier. He bit his lip nervously. "Hey Kevin..." he looked down. "The other night when... we... y'know, fooled around." he said. "It was really fun."

Kevin took a minute to respond. "...Yeah, it was cool"

Ben smiled, glad at the response before calming down. "U-Um..." Ben started to play awkwardly with the leaves, "C-Cause I was thinking about what you said... um... er... a-about... um..." he closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts together. "About... being guys and having fun with each other. And I was thinking..."

Kevin glanced down at him, "Dyu wanna make it a regular thing?" he asked monotone. Ben raised his eye brows surprised. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked up and saw Kevin had his classic glare as always. Ben wasn't sure what say. He didn't know if Kevin was messing with him or not. "Until we go home." Kevin said. "It'll be fun"

"Until we go home?" Ben asked, thinking about it, his eye's wondering. His acid green eyes slid over to Kevin's dark ones.

Kevin leaned in close and Ben's lips hesitantly touched his. They softly kissed before they pulled apart, Ben smelling the goths breath, his eyes eye's fluttering. He inwardly moaned, his senses filling with pleasure from his friends natural scent. They quickly locked lips again, kissing passionately. Their faces pushed against each-other, back and forth. The hero whimpered in a blush, squeezing his eye's shut, overwhelmed. Hands trembling, he clutched the leaves eagerly. Kevin's lips felt amazing.

They pressed their foreheads together as Kevin grabbed Ben's belt and pulled him onto his lap. Ben shivered as Kevin slid his pale hands around his waist, his shirt going up, the heat pouring over his back from the warm fire. The older boy sucked kisses up his neck and they both purred. They pecked a kiss on each others lips and released each other. Ben pulled down his shirt, composing himself. "I'm gonna go to sleep" he smiled getting up. "I don't wanna stay up all night again..."

"Don't get too comfortable Tennyson..." the goth spoke huskily, undoing the younger teens belt. "You ain't goin'a bed yet..."

Both their eyes fogged with lust filled, the brunette fell into his body and locked lips with him.

End of part four

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short but now I've finally gotten them to the point where they have made a deal that they're gonna have a temporary affair while they are on the trip, I can finally get some flow goin' now, so the next chapters will be alot more frequent. It's 4:18 in the morning right now, so I'm going to go and pass out now. Excuse me. *stumbles to bed*


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A few days later, all four campers had gone to the river that they were supposed to have gone to a few days before. Grandpa Max and Gwen were holding their fishing rods over the river and Kevin was quite a bit away from them and his arms were behind his head like a pillow as he relaxed against large rock. Ben was going around picking berries off the bushes and he had a bunch in his hands as he sat next to Kevin. "Want some?" Ben offered. Kevin scooped a few out his hand and threw them in his mouth. Ben looked at his friend's fishing rod that's been shoved into the soil to keep it up. "Have you caught anything yet?" he asked.

"Yep" Kevin smirked proudly. "We're gonna have it for dinner later."

"Cool" Ben smiled.

"What did you catch? A gold fish?"

"I didn't catch anything so I gave up" the younger boy frowned. "I'm getting kinda bored."

"I can push you in the river. You can go swimmin' with the fish and mermaids and what not."

Ben rolled his eyes then glanced at his family. "Um" he said quietly to Kevin. "I need to talk to you."

Kevin looked at his girlfriend and Grandpa. "Come on" Kevin said with a smirk to Ben and Ben followed him as they snuck away into the woods.

Kevin clearly had gotten the idea that Ben wanted to see him in private so they could make out, however, Ben had told Kevin that he needed to talk to him because Ben wanted to break the sexual relationship they had off. Ben had decided that they had came here to explore the wilderness and be one with nature and that didn't, or at least wasn't supposed to include endless evening of desperate panting, sweaty bodies and achy legs.

For four nights in a row the two teenage boys had been, as Kevin described, 'having fun', but calling it that didn't stop the dulling throbbing guilt Ben felt in his stomach from knowing he had a girlfriend waiting for him back in the city.

They carried on walking and walking until they finally came to a stop. Ben opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word about what they were doing so far away from the river, Kevin pressed his lips against his. Ben pulled away. "Kevin" he said before Kevin sucked kisses down his neck. "Ah.. ah…" At that moment, Ben felt all his guilt wash away with a shudder of ecstasy.

The red head and old man were fishing in peace unaware that Ben and Kevin were groping each other behind a distant tree. Ben breathlessly moaned as his friends big hand slipped under his shirt and rubbed his stomach. They sat down together and Kevin rubbed his thigh. Ben could feel the older boy's lips curling from a smirk.

Ben lifted up Kevin's black shirt and covered his nipple with his mouth. Kevin closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh. Ben glided his warm, small tongue against it as he sucked on it, massaging it softly. He left wet kisses down his chest before he pulled away and smiled brightly. The mutant playfully nudged him, made him fall back and they made out of a ground of sticks, twigs and dead leaves. Kevin yanked off Ben's jeans after a short struggle.

Kevin yanked him up by roughly by his arm and pressed him against a tree. The mutant tore viciously at Ben's shirt, his nails scraping against his tanned skin as he ripped it over Ben's head. He held one of Ben's arms above his head as he used his other to rub Ben's body. Ben moaned as wet kisses got sucked down his neck again. Ben closed his eyes and blushed deeply; he loved it so much when Kevin did that. He loved Kevin, who was so much taller than him, and was usually 'rough and tough', was bending down just to pleasure him. Yes that was a selfish big headed way of seeing it, but he still liked it. It always made Ben's ego grow a little bigger and he sighed and pressed his throat against Kevin's mouth.

They locked lips again. They felt vibrations against their skin from their moans as Ben sucked eagerly on Kevin's upper lip.

Kevin turned Ben around and got on his knees. Ben's eye lids fluttered as Kevin massaged his bottom. He gave a long moan. Ben hated the fact that he was the only one who was always completely naked while Kevin always wore some sort of clothing, but he was in too much pleasure to bring the subject up at that moment. Kevin parted his cheeks and licked between them. Ben gasped and panted as Kevin repeated licking him for a while. The goth finally stopped to unbuckle his belt and take himself out of his pants. Ben stuck his bottom out and hitched his leg up. Kevin grabbed him under the bend of his knee and lifted it up further and his pushed himself inside. Ben half groaned and half screamed as Kevin started to thrust. He dug his nails in to the tree.

Kevin hooked his hands under the back of Ben's knees and parted them. The brunette screamed as Kevin pushed himself in. Ben's mouth was wide open huffing, panting and screaming, his eye's half closed in the overwhelming frenzy of ecstasy. He pressed his cheek into the tree. A harsh blush stained his cheeks. He closed one eye and saliva poured from the sides of his panting lips. Kevin reached around to grab the leaking member, pumping in time with their thrusts. Ben gasped and held the tree for dear life. Sweat coated his entire form and saliva was streaming off his tongue as he panted harshly. He finally gave a long sigh and Kevin looked down to see hot white liquid splash against the tree.

Kevin carried on as Ben started to calm down again, and after a while Kevin's eye's fluttered closed and he moaned loudly.

Ben pushed on his hip, "Don't, don't!"

"I won't" Kevin shook his head. "I won't, don't worry" he reassured. After a short while Ben felt Kevin pull out and he flinched as he felt something hot and sticky squirt onto his back. When Kevin was done cumming, Ben gave a shaky gasp as Kevin ran the length of his penis between Ben's soft cheeks. Ben quickly decided to take back his protests and grabbed his friend's penis and put it back inside him. Ben unintentionally moaned when he felt the cum slide against his walls. After a while of rocking back and forth, Kevin pulled his limp cock out and, with a quick shake, shoved himself back into his boxers and zipped up his trousers.

Kevin pulled away with a satisfied stretch and Ben slowly fell to he ground and laid there panting. Kevin threw him his clothes. It was a while before Ben had recovered and got it all on. Kevin ruffled his hair. "Let's get back now"

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he got up, wobbling slightly. He wanted a quick kiss before they left and he leaned his head up with his eyes closed and pouted. Kevin leaned down and Ben's lips stopped pouting and parted his lips slightly in anticipation. Kevin was about to close the gap before he saw Gwen emerging from the trees. He quickly stood straight. "Hey Gwen" he said loudly. Ben's eye's flickered open, as if he'd been woken up.

"What are you two doing?" Gwen asked and she pushed a branch out her face.

"We… needed a place to pee" Kevin said as Gwen walked toward them.

"Then why is it taking so long?" she asked.

"Ben got bitten by a badger"

Ben glared at him.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

Ben quickly took the glare off his face and looked at her. "Yeah I just…"

"Hey there you are!" Max called as he emerged from the same place Gwen had. "We're heading back to camp now."

"Okay" Ben said as Kevin they headed back to camp.

That night back at the caravan, the fire crackled just like it had the night before. The cooking fish that'd been caught that day were hovering over it, a stick stabbed through their stomachs and out their mouths. Kevin stared proudly at the dinner he'd caught. Max had praised him for it and ever since and Kevin couldn't stop smiling. Max patted him on the shoulder proudly as he went past.

In the bathroom, Ben flinched as he used the tweezers to pull another splinter out from beneath his finger nails. He sighed and pulled out another one which didn't feel any less painful to remove then the several others he'd taken out. He chucked the tweezers on the piece of tissue covered in little pieces of bark that lay on a on the sink, got up and started to anxiously brush his teeth.

Kevin came in the bathroom and Ben didn't look at him as he got beside him and wet his toothbrush. Kevin looked him up and down curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ben stiffly nodded, but didn't make eye contact with him, looking away awkwardly at the floor.

Hesitantly, Kevin started to brush his teeth and the younger avoided his gaze every time Kevin looked at his reflection in the mirror. They both finished and as Kevin got to the door, the younger boy rushed in front of him, closing the door with them inside. "Kevin..." he winced "Are we doing something wrong? Tell me really honestly."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "This again?"

"I don't want Julie to be mad at me!" Ben said.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"No but-"

"Do you wanna stop? We can if you want, no ones forcing you..." Kevin looked away. "Kinda."

"I want to stop" Ben said. "For definite this time"

Kevin looked him, "Say that again"

"I want to stop having sex with you" he said again.

A little smirk tugged on Kevin's lips. "Okay, sure" he said simply. Ben gave him a look. Kevin gave a puppy look with big brown eyes. "What?" he said innocently.

"Seriously Kevin, I'm not doing it anymore."

"Of course you aren't." Kevin said.

Ben stared. "So, you understand?"

"Yep" Kevin said.

Ben continued to stare. "... Are you sure? Your reaction is very... positive" Ben asked.

"Come on" Kevin said sliding passed him. "We've got dinner to eat." And with strange glint in his eyes he walked away. Ben stood confused for a minute before following him out the caravan. "I am being serious you know"

"Of course you are" Kevin said smiling, and almost laughing, because as Ben was saying this, his eye was twitching all the way through.

**End of Part 5**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, I'm a c**t for taking so long. I'm sorry. I won't defend myself while you beat the shit out of me. I'm writing an Alice in Wonderland and an Inception fanfic (ArthurxEames) at the same time so... yeah. That's why. But next chapter of this will be in teh next couple of days


End file.
